With You
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: Standing on the bridge, waiting in the dark, but the one she expects does not come. Instead he does, and they always seem to meet afterwards whenever she is down. She starts to not mind, as long as she is with him.


It was a rainy night. The lights in the city looked blurry from the downpour. In a park, there was a small bridge crossing over a tiny stream that ran under it. There was a streetlight on both sides of the bridge, helping illuminate it. On the bridge, stood a young girl, who was dressed only in her favorite dress: a plain-looking, pale sundress that went to her knees. Her hair was down, and it was in beautiful curls that went down to about her shoulder blades. Her feet were in light-colored flats, now soaked, along with her hair and dress, from the rain. She was leaning on the railing of the bridge, staring down at the water. She could see her reflection whenever neither the rain nor her tears made the water ripple. In one of her tiny hands was a picture. It was a picture of the person she had been waiting for, for so long on this bridge.

Her hands were hanging over the railing and tears rolled down her face. Why hadn't he come? He was supposed to meet her there. Wasn't that the reason she had been waiting?

She was starting to shiver. The rain and the wind were chilly. She was listening for his footsteps, but she heard nothing other than the rain and wind. She started to sob. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, set her face down on her knees, and started to cry.

He hadn't come, and he wasn't going to come. She had been left alone again. Those thoughts only made her cry harder, her sobs echoing through the deserted park. Her shoulders were shaking hard and her arms were starting to become numb.

She felt something warm and dry fall over her bare shoulders, and she gasped. She quickly turned, standing up as she did. A smile was on her face. Did he come? Her smile fell, however, when she saw it wasn't him. The tears welled up in her eyes, again. She started sniffing and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned around and leaned back over the railing, the tears falling down into the stream. She saw his face appear beside her, and he was smiling at her through the reflection. She didn't return the smile. In fact, she turned away so her back was to him before crouching back down, his jacket still on her shoulders.

He walked around to sit in front of her. He didn't look any warmer than she did. His shorts and his t-shirt were soaked thoroughly. He asked her why she was crying.

She told him that he hadn't showed up, and she showed him the picture that she had. He tried to take it, but she wouldn't let go, so he settled for just looking at it from his spot. She told him that no one was going to come and look for her, that no one really cared anyways. His smile fell slowly until he was frowning, looking sad, too. He then stood, and she looked up at him. He flashed her a smile and held out his hand.

He cared about her he had said. He wouldn't leave her alone, ever. She looked up at his hand then back at his face. Slowly, a smile appeared on her lips, and she shyly slipped her hand into his. He pulled her up, and they started walking away from the bridge, neither noticing the picture that had been left on the bridge of the boy who was supposed to see her.

She didn't know who this new boy was, but she was with him.

* * *

That same girl, now a bit older, was at a party her parents were throwing. She wore an elegant gown that went to her knees and her hair was in curls, only to her shoulders now. Part of her hair was up on both sides of her head. She was walking around, a bored expression in her eyes, but a smile on her face. She was looking for his face. She was looking for the person she knew. Nothing was going right for her. Everything was in a huge mess. She felt alone in the large room full of people.

She came to a stop on the balcony. No one was out since it was snowing. She was cold as well, her dress having the sleeves hanging off both shoulders, but she wouldn't return back in that house. She listened to the talk as she leaned on the snowy railing, numbing her forearms. She heard him laugh, and she looked down, a smile on her face. He looked up at her, a smile on his face. His scarf was fluttering in the biting wind, and he had to hold on to the hat that he wore. He had on a large, brown overcoat. It looked warm.

He asked her why she doesn't come down. Her smile falls.

She said that she couldn't, that her parents wanted her there. He frowned and looked down. He then looked up at her, his eyes sparkling.

Couldn't she leave for just a moment? He wanted to go and show her something. She sighed and shook her head.

She could not, no matter how badly she wanted to. She was sorry. She turned to leave, but heard the crunch of snow behind her. She looked back and saw him standing on the railing.

He wanted to take her somewhere new. She giggled and took a step towards him. He held out his hand, and she shyly took it. He then picked her up and jumped, leaving the party, her parents, and all those people behind.

She still didn't know who he was, but she was with him.

* * *

She is now in a city, sitting on a bench. It was night, and she was alone again. A large coat is over her ball gown. She is waiting, waiting for him. When the nearby clock strikes midnight, she sighs, standing up. Maybe it is too much to hope that he will leave with her to someplace new. She lets the plane ticket go, turning to watch it fly with the wind. A hand reaches out and grabs it. Her eyes widen and he steps out of the alley, a smile on her face.

"You aren't thinking about leaving me, are you?" She laughs running over to him. She throws her arms around him, and he holds her tight. Tears build up in her eyes, but he wipes them away as they try to roll down her cheeks. He sets her down, one arm around her waist tightly.

"I would never leave you." He smiles at her, brushing his lips on her forehead.

"Let's leave together. Let's leave and never return." She smiles up at him, pressing her lips against his own as she stands on her tiptoes.

"As long as I'm with you." They walk away, hand in hand, never to return, but to live together, somewhere new.


End file.
